History of the World
First Epoch: The Age of Chaos The Creator woke up amidst chaos and created everything. Second Epoch: The Dark Epoch The world is ruled by eight ancient gods: The Giant King, Aurmir; the Dragon of Imagination, Ankewelt; the Elf King, Soniathrym; the Vampire Ancestor, Lilith; the Devil Monarch, Farbauti; the Phoenix Ancestor, Gregrace; the Mutated King, Kvastir; and the King of Demonic Wolves, Flegrea. These eight gods split the remnant powers of authority of the creator, becoming lords of the sky, land, and ocean. They ruled over reality, the spirit world, and the astral world. They were deities who ruled over various races and were truly deities, the ancient gods. During this epoch humans are just lowly slaves to the giants and the other beyonder races. According to the orthodox myths of the seven churches, the Eternal Blazing Sun, the Lord of Storms and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom led Humanity to revolt against their oppressors. Humanity was successful and manage to defeat and drive the beyonder races to near extinction. According to the historical records of the City of Silver, The Creator woke up and took back the authorities from the 8 ancient gods, allowing Humanity to successfully rise up in revolt. The First Blasphemy Slate appeared in this epoch. Third Epoch: The Cataclysm Epoch According to the records of the City of Silver, the Angel Kings which served the ancient sun god where tempted to fall, leading to a world wide Cataclysm and resulting in the disappearance of the Creator. According to the legends of the Northern Continent, the Evernight Goddess, Mother Earth, and the God of Combat descended upon this world and protected humans from the cataclysm along with the Lord of Storms, Eternal Blazing Sun, and the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. The Second Blasphemy Slate, which shows the 22 paths of the divine, appeared at the end of this epoch. Fourth Epoch: the Epoch of The Gods Gods routinely descend to walk the earth and perform miracles. The God of Craftsmen (later known as the God of Steam and Machinery) is born in this epoch. For a long time the Northern Continent is ruled by the Solomon Empire, led by the Dark Emperor which is a Sequence 0 Dark Emperor. He is supported by multiple Angel Families which have Sequence 1 or 2 ancestors. Later on, two upstarts that would be later known as the Blood Emperor and the Night Emperor rebelled against the Dark Emperor and the Solomon Empire with the support of the six gods, successfully establishing a united empire. The Blood Emperor founded the Tudor Empire while the Night Emperor founded the Trunsoest Empire. The Southern Continent is ruled by Balam Empire which is led by the Underworld Emperor. They have their own religion based on the teachings of the Underworld Emperor that deifies death. War of The Four Emperors Later on, the Dark Emperor manage to resurrect himself. During this time the Night Emperor has successfully advanced to the Sequence 0 Adjudicator with the help of the six gods. The Blood Emperor also managed to advance into a Sequence 0 Red Priest, but went mad in the process. The Underworld Emperor, seeing the ensuing chaos in the Northern Continent decided to join in the fun. The Four Emperors, which are all Sequence 0, fought against each other along with their subordinate Angel families. The result is a disaster. The Dark Emperor, the Blood Emperor and the Night Emperor perished. All the Angel Families have declined or outright eliminated. The Underworld Emperor turned into a mad Death God. Only the Trunsoest Empire survived the war. Pale Era Near the end of the Fourth Epoch, the Death God and the Primordial Demoness joined forces to wreck havoc and create a catastrophe on the Northern Continent. In the end, the Seven Gods joined forces to fight against them, resulting in the destruction of the Death God and the collapse of the Balam Empire and a power vacuum in the Southern Continent. The Primordial Demoness suffered from severe injuries which required her to slumber. The catastrophe destroyed the Trunsoest Empire. The seven gods supported the four surviving angel families of the Trunsoest Empire into establishing the Four Great Nations of the Northern Continent. The Augustus and Castiya dynasties have inherited the Adjudicator Pathway of the Night Emperor. Meanwhile, The Einhorn and Sauron dynasties have inherited the the Red Priest Pathway of the Blood Emperor. These two pathways are considered as the pathway of royalties, the ingredients and the formula are heavily controlled. Only their respective royalties, military or intelligence agencies have access to it. The establishment of the Four Nations marks the end of the Fourth Epoch and the beginning of the Fifth Epoch. Fifth Epoch: The Iron Age The current epoch, started more than 1300 years ago. Gods have stopped descending. The seven orthodox churches along with the four great nations rule the northern continent. In addition, countless secret organizations has appeared and are active in the shadows. Ordinary people have no knowledge of the occult, mysticism or the power of the gods. The southern continent has been divided into East and West Balam and is in a constant state of civil war. The nations of the northern continent have colonized the coastal areas, and the seven orthodox churches are busy proselytizing and converting the natives away from their indigenous death god belief. Meanwhile, the sea and the islands between the northern and southern continent are riddled with pirates, led by the four Pirate Kings and the seven Admirals. Category:Gods Category:Terminology Category:Timeline